


Colors of Grey

by imthepunchlord



Series: Grumpy Chat [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, Felix Month, Kwami Swap, So many AUs, felinette - Freeform, miraculous aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: People often like to view the world in black and white, using those two colors to define how the world is. Felix though, he knows better. The world was not so black and white, it was grey, and complicated. And it was a true challenge to sort through those complications.





	1. Felix is Chat Noir + Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is turning out to be a crazy summer, with work getting crazy, and our house got hit by lightning and blew out our power. But, things are gradually smoothing out so hopefully I can update things smoothly once more. For sure would like to try and join Felix Month and see it to the end. But, just in case, some prompts will be mixed together here and there, just in case things get busy/crazy again.

The glass was cool under his hand, not that Felix cared as he pressed against the glass, wide eyes watching the blur of red go. 

They were out. 

_ The Ladybug was finally out _ .

After a year of waiting, they were finally here. The black ring on his finger seemed to glow in equal anticipation, perhaps even delighted that its counterpart was out and near. 

“Plagg,” he called out, turning to his room, seeking out the little cat god. “The ladybug fortuna is finally out—”

There was a yawn that answered him, and he turned to see the unlucky god peek out, looking lazy as he lounged out of the pile of books Felix had on his desk. Despite the idle vibe, Plagg’s eyes were sharp and calculating, almost giddy, which left Felix tense.

“My, my,” Plagg drawled, “quite the exciting time. The Ladybug is out. And with it, a quick ticket to freedom.”

Felix neared the god, eyes narrowing as he peered down at the smug being, catching on that he knew more about this than he let on, that there was something Plagg wasn’t telling him. Felix checked, “All it takes is a kiss?” 

Plagg’s smile grew, pupils thinning coyly. “All it takes is a kiss,” Plagg repeated. 

“And?” 

“Well, you can’t force it.”

“And?”

Plagg opened his mouth, like he was about to continue, only to start rolling around on his desk, knocking his cup of pens over. Felix grabbed about half of them before they all went to the floor. He shot the god a glare, seeing him just grin back. 

“Claws out,” he murmured, knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore information from the god. He’ll just have to approach this carefully. All it took to freedom was a simple kiss. 

He could do it, he could be free of this fortuna and this bad luck curse that came with it. 

All it took was a kiss. A simple, freely given kiss from the Ladybug, the holder of the other fortuna, the good luck, the light, the healer, the miracle worker.

All it took was a kiss from them. 

Unfortunately, Felix had a feeling it won’t be so easy… But with the black mask on his face, a name of Chat Noir ready to be uttered from his lips, he wanted to be optimistic. He had a chance, a hope. All he needed was to go for it and try, at least. 

At this point, all he could do was try. 


	2. Boredom + Kwami Swap

It was rude to make threats. Even ruder to declare them loudly on the news, directing attention right at him. And making more trouble for him. 

A part of him wondered if there was a chance that Chloe Bourgeois knew that he was the ladybug hero Elytron, and this was her spiteful way of torturing him, dumping this situation on him. 

Not only did he gave Tikki squirming anxiously in his pocket, his father had assigned two bodyguards to watch him, keeping him from sneaking away. 

Mao Noire was also here, drawn in to oversee this threat, though, unlike his bodyguards, she didn’t stand obviously in one place where she could be seen. The petite cat hero instead prowled around, patrolling and staying hidden. She was doing well enough that Felix only managed to catch a few glimpses of her before she was gone, blended with the shadows.

Honestly, it left him a little anxious not knowing where she was. They’ve only worked with each other for a few weeks, and they were not as thick as thieves. If things could go Felix’s way, there’d be another stepping up as the Ladybug, to take over this responsibility he didn’t ask for or want. But Tikki, with knowing gaze, pointed out that there were few that could pull off her miraculous. Few that had the critical thinking required for it. 

If he could find someone that had the same level of critical thinking and take over this role well, she’d be content to be passed along. 

Of course, Felix has yet to find that solid contender. And even his kwami was picky, he had considered Marinette and Tikki had thrown the biggest fit about being given to her. So the most plausible candidate he found was off the list… 

“You look as bored as I feel.” 

Felix nearly jumped out of his seat, looking up to see Mao sitting on the armrest of his chair, a playful touch in her gaze. When she received a glare, her lips twitched up, her long braided ponytail swishing behind her. She glanced at the bodyguards, seeing them eye her warily. “I wonder where Chloe is.”

“It’s rude to make us wait,” Felix voiced, earning a chuckle from the cat hero, and Felix shifted when he felt his heart skip a few beats. He was not to get close, he reminded himself. Eltryon was not here to stay. Don’t get close. Don’t get fond. 

“Ok,” Mao murmured, leaning in close to whisper, “how much you want to bet that what’s holding her up is some minor hair trouble.” 

The laugh bubbled out of Felix before he could even try to stop it, much to Mao’s delight. To add to it, she continued, “One time, while being chased by an akuma, I saw her give up just because her hair was ‘ruined’.” 

Felix snorted. “There’s also the time she thought it was a great idea to get into an akuma’s car.” 

Mao broke out into a chortle. “I forgot about that!” 

Under the eyes of the bodyguards, they continued to banter, throwing as much shade they could think of at Chloe while they waited for her. Maybe if they’re lucky, this will summon Chloe, so they can get this babysitting gig done and over with. 

A small part of Felix, one he didn’t want to quite acknowledge, didn’t want this to end, finding enjoyment talking and laughing with Mao. 

Don’t get close, he reminded himself as they settled down, resuming their wait. 

_ Don’t get fond. _


	3. First Aide + Amnesia

Chat Noir was a fool. 

The biggest fool in the world. 

Felix moved quickly, dragging a stumbling Ladybug behind him, her hand up on the side of her head, covering the broken skin, leaving a smear of red under her red gloves. 

Felix doesn’t quite know what happened, but he saw Ladybug go down while facing Oblivio, with Chat standing around like a stiff idiot, not knowing what to do as his partner fell down. And in that moment, seeing the hero go down, it, it was unnerving. Terrifying. 

Ladybug was an icon of success. She  _ never  _ fails. 

And this one time she went down. 

And Chat Noir did nothing but flee when the akuma turned towards him, and Ladybug did not get back up from where she lay. The next few minutes were a blur to Felix when he found himself just reacting, there was a bar in his hand, he felt it hit, and then Ladybug’s wrist was in his hands, dragging her away from danger. 

His feel lead him inside the school, nearing the nurse’s office. He let Ladybug go, feeling like she’d follow him. He sought the cupboards, seeking anything that could be used to clean and cover the wound she had, though a part of him wondered if this was worth it since it would be better by Miraculous Ladybug. It seemed like there was nothing it couldn’t fix…

There was a sniffle behind him, one that made him pause. 

He glanced over at her, seeing Ladybug looking up at him with big, watering, nervous eyes. She looked small. Very, very small. 

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice a shaky whisper, one hand gripping her arm tightly, like she was trying to squeeze the anxieties away. 

“Felix, here to help,” he reassured, frowning as he tried to think of what was wrong. This wasn’t Ladybug, not the one he’s come to know. She wasn’t holding herself with confidence. She wasn’t gazing upon him with certainty and resolution. She didn’t even look like she was ready to fight the akuma that was still active. “Are you ok, Ladybug?” 

“Ladybug? Am… I, Ladybug?” 

That, that can’t be good. 

Before Felix could respond, he and Ladybug jumped when there was a shrill beep in the air. “My… earrings?” Ladybug uttered, confused as she reached up towards her ears and an idea clicked in Felix’s mind. 

Now, miraculous was a new term to him, what they were and how they worked, he didn’t quite have down. But, that beeping couldn’t be good and as a precaution, he grabbed the sheet off the bed and tossed it over the wide eyed Ladybug, hiding her from sight. Seconds later, there was a flash of pink, and a pleasant tingle in the air. Neither moved for a moment, standing stiffly. Then Ladybug whispered, “I have no idea what just happened.”

“Keep the sheet on,” Felix urged when she started to move underneath it. “I can’t know who you are.” 

“But I’m Ladybug?” she asked, confused. 

“You’re also someone else. Someone I can’t know about, for your safety.” 

Ladybug didn’t respond, and Felix resumed searching the room. “Do you know how to transform again?” he asked. 

“Um?” 

“Is there anything you remember?” 

“Uh… eek!” 

Felix whipped around, seeing Ladybug squirming away, nearly knocking the sheet off of her. Near her feet, Felix could see a little bulge moving around till it rolled out from under the sheet. A small… thing sat up, blinking big, dark eyes around the room, and it came to settle right on Felix. 

He stared at the little red thing, gaping at it. What is that and did he really want to know?

“Who are you?” the little thing asked aloud, seeming more curious and intrigued than afraid, tilting its head almost cutely. Then it, she?, turned its eyes up to the stiff sheet. “What is this?” it asked, moving to play and touch with the sheet. 

Ladybug squirmed, whisper-screaming, “Something is touching me!” 

Felix wondered what he just got into as he cautiously neared the little thing, picking it up and keeping it from accidentally revealing Ladybug. Thankfully it didn’t bite him, instead turned to him, curious and friendly. 

“What are you?” he asked. 

“I… couldn’t tell you.”

“Do you know how to make her Ladybug again?” 

“Who?” 

“Back to square one,” he muttered. 

“There’s a square?” the thing his hands asked. 

“What square?” Ladybug wondered, confused and alarmed and just so utterly lost, and Felix, he really wondered just what did he get himself into.


	4. Tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of anything for good luck and baking, so those are saved for later, if I can think of anything for them.

Fortunas were an odd pair of items. Felix has the belief that they were made a long time ago, he wants to say Greece but he is uncertain. All he knows is that they are a pair, and there are only two fortunas that exist, the good luck based, the Ladybug, and the bad, the Black Cat. And much like luck, they were unpredictable. 

Sometimes both came to be active together in the same area, sometimes it was the cursed ring, sometimes it was the lucky earrings, with the counterpart nowhere in sight. 

Felix considers himself lucky that the Ladybug came to be around the same time as him. What was not lucky was just being in this situation in general, having the bad luck fortuna and dealing with the misfortune that came with it. 

Like day, Plagg was snoring while he slept, and usually, Felix could just ignore it and work, let it be a sort of white noise. But today, he was locked on it, he couldn’t ignore it like usually and heard every snore and shuffle the little being made. And noticing it, it was getting in the way of his work. 

_ Snap! _

Felix paused, lifting up his pencil to see that the tip broke and with it came a rush of frustration. It was one of  _ those _ days. While, cursed with bad luck was bad, days like these Felix would say were the worst. It was a day of every little thing would bother him, and they would just keep coming and coming, and coming.

He can’t focus on his work. 

His pencils would break or his pens run out of ink. 

The room would end up too dark or the day would be too bright. 

He’ll end up feeling lonely, or everyone will be too loud and rowdy and he won’t be able to hear himself think. 

And if he tries to sleep this day away, he’ll never fall asleep, tossing and turning, unable to rest like he wants. 

Days like these, where its all the little things and how they keep piling, they were the worst. They beat him down enough to a point he wanted to cry sometimes with how frustrated he was. 

Already knowing what was going to come, Felix put the pencil down and scooted away from his desk, letting out a tired sigh. There was no way for him to win against today. No way to win against this curse. 

All Felix could do was endure. 


	5. Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to mix Felinette month in here.

“Alright, I need everyone focused and on board, that means _you_ , Marinette. This is for you, after all.”

The girl in question had a start, looking up to see Alya giving her a slight flat look. Marinette offered her a small smile, then sagged when Alya turned away. She regrets revealing to Alya that Kagami had excitedly sent her a message about spending the day with Adrien, it set off Alya plotting to sabotage and get Marinette in there instead. It didn’t matter that Adrien and Kagami were practically an item, it wasn’t official and Marinette still had a chance, or so Alya believed. 

And at this point, Marinette was uncertain if she even wanted to be there. Course, her words fell on deaf ears as Alya rounded up everyone else, no matter how willing they were; they were going to get their friend in there ready or not. 

And Marinette was, decidedly, not ready. 

Becoming more wore out as this month went on, exhausted from her double life, confusion and being torn on feelings; she just wanted to be distracted and have fun. 

But perhaps she should’ve moved to spend the day by herself. Or head to Luka’s, if he’d have her. 

There was a slight bit of movement at her side, and she looked over to see Trixx peeking up out the bag, giving her a wink. Now that she was Guardian, Marinette made an effort to carry at least two miraculouses with her, and giving a kwami a chance to enjoy a bit of being outside the box. 

Today was Trixx’s turn, and it appears the little fox had a scheme in mind. She saw a little movement of his lips and then he jerked his head away, giving her a wink. Raising a brow at the kwami, Marinette glanced at her friends, seeing that they weren’t paying her any mind. She got up slowly and walked away, finding that they still weren’t noticing. When she looked back, there was a more attentive Marinette left behind. 

Perking a little, Marientte hurried off, leaving the illusion alone with the group. Anything that came out from it she’ll deal with later. She didn’t get too far when her bag started to jerk around. Trixx came darting out, snickering with Tikki hot on his tail. 

“Trixx! That was risky!” Tikki scolded. 

“It worked out,” Trixx replied, turning around to give Tikki a coy grin. “I have more control than Plagg.” 

“A quarter of the mythical creatures in this world–”

“That was just for fun. And I was in control.” He darted close to Marinette, grinning her way. “And I got Marinette out of there. A job well done, I’d say.” 

“Thank you, Trixx,” Marinette said. “I definitely wanted to get away.” 

“Why did you even go… what is that?” 

All three of them stiffened, and Tikki darted forward, hiding away in Marinette’s blazer. She and Trixx slowly turned, seeing Adrien’s cousin staring at them, his eyes locked on Trixx. 

“What?” Marinette blurted out. 

“What is that?” Felix repeated. 

“Flying squirrel?” 

Felix gave her a dry look. “It’s hovering. And its more like a disfigured fox.” 

“Rude,” Trixx commented, making Marinette tensed. Felix blinked owlishly at the kwami. 

“What is that.” 

“It’s a,” Marinette scrambled, “toy from Japan! A plush with a drone inside, and a computer so it has a personality!” 

“Your outfit is boring.” 

“Its a preprogrammed personality.” 

Felix stared at her, then at Trixx. Clearly he wasn’t believing her. Trixx leaned close, uttering softly, “How are you a good fox but really bad at this?” 

“Shut up,” Marinette hissed. 

“Fox?” Felix murmured, fingers coming to his chin, eyeing Trixx, then back at Marinette. “Like that hero? Rena Rouge?”

“…Yes?” With an uncertain glance at Trixx, Marinette rolled out, “I’m, um, I’m the new fox since Rena, you know… I haven’t really been active yet, haven’t been needed.” She chuckled weakly, hunching up her shoulders. 

“Or maybe we have,” Trixx said, his smile growing wide, “and she’s just that good that no one has noticed yet.” 

Felix hummed, looking between the two. “I see.” Apparently satisfied, Felix moved to walk off, ignoring Marinette’s gape behind him. 

“Wait!” she cried out, “Felix!” 

“I won’t tell anyone,” he called back. “We need a new fox anyway. Perhaps you’ll do better.” 

As Marinette stared after him, Tikki peeked out, dark blue eyes locked on Trixx. “What did you do?” 

Trixx smirked. “I got myself more freedom.” 


	6. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this is here, in The Days of Marinette, Ch 19.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961827/chapters/42994223#workskin

Felix can admit that his wife to be wasn’t the most.... normal. He’s been told by Lady Rossi that he was marrying a witch. That Marinette often talked to herself, how things always went her way, how she had things that she shouldn’t. 

And on some of those points, Felix can agree. It was odd. 

He has seen her talking to herself. 

He has noticed oddities in her room the few times he’s visited. Big chunks of cheese and cookies left lying around, some of them eaten already but not finished. Or sometimes he thinks he saw pictures and drawings she made come alive, moving just a little bit. Though a second glance would prove him false, the picture still and unmoving. Or how he saw blurs of color dart around her but a real look later, he never saw anything. 

He can admit there are oddities. But he could not see Lady Rossi’s claim of his fiancé being a witch. Oddities were not enough, and half of them Felix could pass off as weariness on his part. His wife to be, despite strained was in their relationship, was very sweet and considerate. 

How could she be something malicious? 

Felix couldn’t see it. 

And he told Lady Rossi such, standing firm with his choice. 

Jealous green eyes glared at him, furious at the falsely put loyalty. And the sharpest heir in this family, he could see the scheming and plotting starting to fester in her mind, and quickly cut that down. 

“If you do anything, Lady Rossi,” he warned. 

Immediately that fire went out, her going shy and sheepish. An act that would’ve fooled his cousin, but not him. 

“What? Little old me?” Lady Rossi murmured, blinking big eyes up at him. 

Felix just narrowed his. 

Lady Rossi dropped the act, allowing her inner eat to leak out, spite lacing her words. “She’s beneath you. And unnatural. She was chosen to be an insult to you by your uncle.”

“She did not ask for this either.” 

“She still agreed.” 

“Does one refuse the king?” 

Lady Rossi was quiet at that. King Gabriel was absolute in his rule. Any refusal was a risky business. Even if she didn’t want to marry him and continue her more simple life, Miss Dupain-Cheng could’ve faced a deadly situation if she had the gall to refuse. 

She wasn’t the one Lady Rossi should direct her jealous and entitled rage at. It should be the higher power that had them all under his twisted thumb. Felix would honestly love to see her try. 

“If you do anything to her, I will know. Let it go, Lady Rossi.” He moved past her, only to stop when she called out. 

“You were supposed to be mine. That’s what the king told me. You were to love me.” 

Felix wondered how long the king has been making deals for his nephew, and even for his own child. He could’ve sworn Lady Rossi has whispered once that Adrien was going to be hers. And Lady Bourgeois had thought the same, and seethed and raged like a child when his engagement with Tsurugi was announced. The big prize was lost, and all that was left was the second, wrongly taken up by a Countess who didn’t realize she was also playing this game. 

Not turning to Lady Rossi, Felix answered, “Its very bold of you to assume that I would be yours. And bold to assume that I would become hers. Try another kingdom, Lady Rossi. Surely there’s a prince out there willing to humor you.” 

He left, leaving her cold, bitter, and angry in the hall. 


	7. Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Nobody Famous Felix Culpa

Ladybug held tight to the chair as the train started to dip and rattle. Chat was ahead, trying to do what he could to get to the front to turn the train around, but Ladybug needed a backup plan, a just in case. 

Conveniently, that came with the horse miraculous she had on hand. And no other to give it to, she was debating using it herself. Fu had been fiercely adamant about using more than one miraculous, insisting that it was far too risky; but no other to hand this too and a train that was going up into space, Horse’s power was going to be needed. 

Bracing herself, Ladybug was just about to open up the box when a familiar voice called out. 

“Ladybug!” 

She had a start, looking over to see _Felix_ working his way towards, looking shaky and internally screaming at himself, but he was still coming. Ladybug hopped out of her perch and dove his way, scolding, “What are you doing here?!” 

“I didn’t see Marinette with the others,” he told her. 

“Oh! Ah, she’s hiding else where!” Ladybug hurriedly told him. 

Felix stared, raising a brow. “Why?” he asked. 

“There was no time,” she said, a thought coming to mind. “But you can save her, and everyone else.” 

When Felix gave her a baffled look, she smiled, presenting him with a little box, a slightly excited flutter in her chest. It took her back to Alya as she offered the fox to her, a chance to really include someone she loves into her world. Felix may not have been interested about miraculouses or heroes like Alya, but it was still letting her dear friend share a (secret) connection, to share this with her. It was a prospect that was never going to be boring for her. 

“Felix,” she started off. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I present you with the horse miraculous. With it, you can help me save everyone and get us back to earth.” 

Looking uncertain, he took it, opening it up to see a folded up pair of glasses, and a ball of light that manifested from them. Felix jerked away, almost dropping the box as the light gracefully and patiently floated up, dimming to reveal the horse kwami, Kaalki. Her jade eyes opened up, looking Felix up and down, blinking with slight intrigue while Felix gaped at the odd little being in front of him. 

“My, my,” Kaalki voiced, darting around Felix to really get a good look at him, Felix’s head whipping around to follow her. “You actually look like someone of noble birth, very poised, dressed to impress, I’m a bit torn on your hair, a little too tamed but still very neat and orderly.” 

“My hair?” Felix repeated. 

“Kaalki,” Ladybug spoke up, drawing both eyes to her. “Felix here will use your power for today. Felix, horse has the power of teleportation, you can technically use this power five times, though the more your teleporting, the less you can use it. And I need you to teleport this whole train and everyone inside back to earth. Right after I get the akuma, else we’ll end up back up here.” 

“Best to act quickly then,” Kaalki said, “even I have my limits on distance I can cover. The power is called Voyage, and you activate with your ring. If needed, they can become multiple.” 

“Ring? Like rings used for circuses and magicians?” Felix asked, awkwardly putting on the glasses, noting Ladybug little shift but not thinking much of it. 

Kaalki let out a noise between a chuckle and neigh. “I must admit, I am a bit of a party pony. Now, to activate, you say ride on!” 

To Ladybug, Felix stated, “This will be a lot to process later.” 

Ladybug chuckled, her smile fond. “Any questions, I can drop by later and answer.” 

Satisfied, Felix transformed, taking in the dark and white suit he wore while Ladybug grinned at the shades. She wondered of the world was ready for the level of sass of Felix having the horse. 

“Come on,” she bid, “let’s catch up with Chat.” Felix nodded, following Ladybug up the train, unable to help but keep a look out for Marinette, a small hope he would get to see her and she’d be safe. If not… Chevalier will make sure of it, get them all to safety. 


	8. Scars

It was said that every use of a damaged miraculous always left a different side effect. And some of those were downright terrifying. The Fox, someone lost touch with reality, gradually becoming a ghost, a walking illusion among others. The Bee a loss of energy, life fading away. Turtle a lost sense of security, letting fear consume and overwhelm. The Peacock, a separation of body and soul. And Butterfly, a loss of feeling, numb to the world. 

From her rambles, Felix was able to gather that much from the little kwami. And as Duusu happily ate away at a cranberry muffin, Felix grimly came to the realization just how extendable he was to his uncle. He had a feeling his uncle was well aware of the peacock miraculous’ damage and the consequences to it. 

And the fool thought him like his son, eager for attention, easy to lead on, that he would tolerate this and work for him, trusting an empty promise. 

Felix was not Adrien. 

He had no want for love. He had long given up that desire and focused on himself. He was interested in a promise of a wish, to receive anything he desired. 

But now, feeling weak, detached from the world, and aware that his uncle thought him easy to pull along and use? 

Oh no. 

It’s not that easy at all. 

Felix was an Agreste, and as an Agreste, he could be _spiteful_. _He_ came first. _He_ was his own priority. Felix was not so blind to continue following Gabriel for this, for what was most likely an empty promise, well aware that chances were high that his nephew would collapse before he even receives the promise that Gabriel gave. 

Felix was not Adrien, and spiteful as he was, he was not only going to look into his best interest, but be a thorn in his uncle’s side, ending this stalemate. 

There was a rush of red above, one that came to a quick, stumbling stop. He could see Ladybug rushing to the edge, looking over at the bit of oddly shaped blue that sat on the table. Blue that clearly shaped a kwami. 

“Ooooooh!!” Duusu “whispered” loudly, her crests rising up. “There she is! What do we do? What do we do?” 

“Go up and say hi,” Felix said simply, closing his eyes as he resisted a cough, Duusu diving up and squealing loudly at the surprised hero. He had enough scars in his life, he didn’t need these spiritual scars that were slowly tearing him apart. 

He’ll see himself better, and then pull the rug out from under his uncle’s feet. 


	9. Disapproval

He’s been staring.

He’s been staring a lot and it was driving her crazy. His hands would be clasped together, covering his mouth, his slanted eyes narrowed, like he has been expecting something and has yet to see it. Trixx, who Marinette now has to keep with her to back up her fib, actually has been having fun with this, making it a bit of a game to see if he can catch Felix off guard, peeking out to have a stare off with him. Only his coy smile just had Adrien’s cousin narrow his eyes all the more. 

She was starting to wonder which of them was going to snap first. 

Turns out it was Felix. 

“So how did you capture Ladybug’s attention?” 

“I’m sorry?” she uttered, looking up into the calculating eyes that gazed down at her, analyzing, trying to lay out every detail he could gather. 

“You’re not known for your elegance or subtlety.” She balked at the blunt answer. “You were a horrible liar when I discovered you’re the new fox. To put it bluntly, on the surface it doesn’t make sense. I wonder what you did that made Ladybug think you’re a suitable replacement?” 

Marinette glared, then murmured, “Quiet you,” when she heard Trixx giggle. The kwami darted, coming to sit in Marinette’s lap, standing up enough to peek at Felix from over the bench. 

“Marinette has a lot more surprises up her sleeve than most realize,” came Trixx’s answer. “And is sharper than most realize. And--”

“Trixx, you look hungry. Have a croissant,” Marinette quickly cut in, offering the pastry to the little fox. Trixx glanced her way but humored her, accepting it and leaning against her stomach to nibble on it. When she looked up, he looked slightly fascinated by what he saw. 

“It eats,” he uttered. 

“Most things do,” Trixx answered. 

“Kwamis need food to power themselves,” Marinette explained. “They have their favorites, but they’ll have anything.” 

“Sounds like you know more than one kwami.” 

Marinette stiffened for a moment, then quickly waved off, “Not really, no!” 

“...You’re still a horrible liar.” 

“Maybe he needs to see you in action,” Trixx voiced aloud. 

Felix perked. “In action?” 

Trixx floated up, doing a quick glance around before seating himself on Marinette’s shoulder. “How about a chance to see Paris through our eyes.” 

Marinette started to say, “I’m not too sure--”

“Why not.” 

She shot the blond a look. “I may even see Ladybug, and get an answer on why she chose you for the fox.” 

“You’re really not going to let that go, are you?”

“No.”

Trixx grinned toothily. “Then this will be a fun evening.”


	10. Myth

As an avid reader, one of Felix’s preferred things to read was in mythology, and he’s had the chance to read up on the eastern myths and dabbled in the famous Chinese dragon. Off the top his head, he can tell others that they were far more benevolent, associated with weather, brought prosperity and knowledge to people, and it was said that they could even take on the form of another human. 

Interesting and very cool, Felix can say. And hadn’t thought too much else of it as he delved into the lesser known Norse mythology, eager to learn and expand his knowledge 

Now, he wished he had delved more into the eastern myths, specifically around the Chinese dragon. 

But, in his defense, he never anticipated to be _trapped with an eastern dragon_. It was very similar to the picture, long body, lanky limbs with human-like hands, a black mane that started from its head all the way down to the tip of its tail, fox-like ears and eyes, and a squared snout full of teeth, and growing antlers sprouting from its head. Unlike most though, this was one was pink, with white spots on its body, and luminous blue eyes. 

It was very, very lovely. 

And very, very alarming because he was stuck _in a room with it_. 

He _knows_ they’re supposed to be benevolent, and thus far, it has ignored, going back and forth in the opposite of the room, knocking things over as the dragon tried to find a way out, its claws clicking and scratching the surface of everything it touched. And its tail was a wild extension, also knocking stuff over. 

And it had sharp claws. And a mouth full of pointed teeth. And though the antlers were small, they had points on them. 

And Felix had nothing on him but his formal attire and the books in his bag. 

_He was defenseless and trapped and it was terrifying_. All he could do was sit as still as he could, watching it move anxiously and hope it never looks his way. 

Finally the dragon stopped, snorting steam and letting out a low growl. A jolt went through Felix when its blue fox-like eyes turned his way, looking like it was considering him. Felix couldn’t stop the gulp going down his throat, his body feel cold with terror as the dragon crept towards him, easily looming over him. 

It stopped a good few meters away from him, staring down at him. Then gave him a toothy smile that almost sent him into a heart attack. He got distracted when it greeted, “Hello.” 

It was off putting to hear a girl’s sweet, soothing, and friendly voice coming out of that. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the dragon quickly reassured, moving to lift up her claws like she was going to make a soothing motion, only to stop and consider that, then put them back down. “I want to get out of here just as much as you.” 

Felix didn’t answer, just staring up at her with big eyes. 

“Can I use your phone?” the dragon asked. 

Phone. It, she knows how to use a phone. A dragon knows how to use a phone _how many are living among them?_

“I’ll give it back,” she promised, now lifting up her claws and offering it to him. “It won’t be damaged at all.”

Shakily, Felix unlocked his phone and handed it to her, snatching his hand back when she accepted it. He watched as she ginger started to punch in a number, and with her arms not long enough to reach her head, she bent it low to get close to it. 

“Master Jade,” she greeted when there was an answer. “Its, ah, Long Rose. I am kind of trapped.”

There was a pause as she listened to the other, and Felix wondered if this Master Jade was also a dragon. Was he bigger than her? Far more terrifying? 

“There is a civilian with me,” she added. She became sheepish, her fox ears slanting down. “He kinda got swept up with me. Yes. Yeah, I’ll tell him, make sure he knows.” 

Oh god, knows what?! 

“Ok, see you in a bit Master Jade, we’re…” 

Felix didn’t hear, the internal panic starting to get set off. He jumped when there was pink in his face, the claws that easily dwarfed his offering his phone back to him. He swiftly took it back and leaned away from her. She sat back, patient and unsurprised. 

“Ok,” she started off, “Master Jade will be here soon to get us out.” 

“Is he a dragon too?” Felix asked. 

“Oh no, he’s a dragon turtle.” 

_Those existed?_

“He’ll get us out, though there’s something you need to know. For your safety.” She took a deep breath. “Master Jade and I are in a… little clash with an old dragon. And for your safety, I would keep this a secret. You don’t want him coming after you. You would know him as Gargouille, though we know him as Akuma, an old ancient firestorm dragon and… um, wel, you know, you got the idea, right? So, uh, keep this secret?” The dragon offered him an awkward, strained smile, showing off her teeth. 

“Ok,” he whispered. 

“Ok?” she repeated, surprised that there weren’t anymore questions. 

He nodded frantically. 

“Ok! Uh, cool! So yeah! Hang tight, Felix! We’ll be out of here in no time!” The dragon went stiff, realizing what she just blurted out and Felix felt faint. 

_Oh god, it knew his name._


	11. Villains

_It was done._

_He was on the floor, out, exposed, and his miraculous lying far away from him. There was no more threat of him making the wish, of having both._

_The ring was safe with Adrien, and the earrings were in her hand. They made it, it was finally over._

_It was done._

_Till she had a hard push at her back, sending her to the ground, the earrings falling from her hands. She turned, looking up to see Adrien picking them up, turning his gaze to her, apologetic but firm._

_“I’m sorry,” he uttered as he put the earrings on...  
_

.

.

.

Sometimes, it doesn’t feel like life was right. Like, it was... off. 

Which, honestly was crazy. How could it be off? Life wasn’t fair, but her sense of reality shouldn’t be off. But, sometimes, it felt that way to Marinette, and it felt the most like it whenever she got to see the Agrsete family. The latest ad for their upcoming magazine was on a stand, Adrien Agreste modeling with his mother, looking like he had the whole world of happiness with him. 

And Marinette, she felt a little envious. And something about seeing him just... upset her? An echo of hurt and anger that she couldn’t place. 

She never followed through with the emotion, had no reason to. But she can’t deny that there was a... want to. 

There was a growl above, and she felt Nooroo peek out from her purse, turning his big eyes to her. “You need to hurry,” he whispered, “you don’t want it to rain on the flowers, do you?” 

“No,” she agreed, moving on quickly to the hospital. She was able to make it in time, just missing the rain. She started to head to the room, only to stop, feeling a rush of upset in front of her. Moving a little ways out of sight so she won’t be caught on camera, she murmured, “Wings rise.” 

She slipped out quietly into the hall, coming across a woman at the desk, her shoulders sagging, face in her hands. She didn’t cry. She didn’t make a sound, just taking the moment to wallow. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The woman jumped, looking up and gasping at the girl before her, dressed in purple. “Y-you’re...” 

“Just a visitor,” the girl eased, pulling a chair over and seating herself down. “What’s wrong, if I may ask?”

The woman stared at her, wary. Rumors of this phantom were all over Paris, bringing “fairies” to the city, fairies that came and went. They were reported, but nothing was made official. Seeing her now, the woman can say for sure that this phantom truly did exist, before her now, peering at her with gentle violet eyes. 

With those gentle eyes and the reassuring aura this phantom, the words slipped out easily. “The mayor’s cutting our funding.” 

Those eyes sharpened, narrowing. “Why is that?” 

“He says he there’s not enough, but we all know its to fund his daughter’s party.” 

The phantom closed her eyes, lips pursing a bit, and the woman felt anger starting to trickle in. “We need that money. Lives are at stake. He can’t just...” the woman cut herself off, her breathing uneven.

“He can’t,” the phantom agreed. “But you can do something about.” The woman looked up, seeing a glowing little butterfly like creature in the phantom’s hand. It took off, flying towards her, starting to flutter around her. 

“You can be a fairy, for the day,” the phantom said. “You can have the power to do what you need to.” 

“I can make a change,” the woman whispered, reaching for the little sprite. 

“You can do what you need to,” the phantom encouraged, her voice growing fainter to the woman’s ears... 

.

.

.

Life was perfect. 

Is what Adrien would want to say, but it isn’t as perfect as he expected. This mother was back, and with it, his confinement. She stood strong that he was to stay inside, that all he needed was in the mansion. And his father, no longer a villain, still lacked the warmth Adrien hoped he would see. 

There was no one from his old life that he could see aside from Chloe, and he was back to the long, lonely, stifling days. 

It didn’t get better when his mother thought having Felix coming to live with them would help make him less lonely. From what he remembered from the previous life, Felix was the last company Adrien wanted. And yet he was here, and there was little Adrien could do about his dark shadow. 

Especially now, where he also had Chloe for company. With these two, it was unbearable. He missed his friends. He missed his lady love. 

Marinette. 

He had assumed getting his perfect life meant he could find her again, that she’ll fall for him this time and they’ll be together like they’re meant to be. Even in this life, it doesn’t change that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, two halves of a whole bound to be together. And now that he knows who she is, he can take a more correct approach in winning her over. 

There was a jab at his shoulder, and Adrien had a start, looking over to see Felix’s frosty grin. “We’re here,” he said. 

“M Bourgeois,” Adrien called out, coming into the mayor’s room, Felix right behind him, silently judging him. “Chloe’s ready for you to make your...” 

Adrien trailed off, stiffening up with a gasp, feeling cold and scared. 

There was the mayor on the ground, moaning in pain with an _akuma_ prowling around him, whispering and mocking him. “It’s a shame that the funding for the hospital got cut. We could’ve helped you, if we had that money instead.”

Adrien didn’t sense Felix backing away, more caught up in the old instinct he had to seeing an akuma. He called to it, jeering, “What a way to kick him while he’s down.” 

The akuma had a start, and Adrien heard Felix hiss, “What are you doing?” 

As it turned to him, Adrien he didn’t have the ring. He had no way to defend himself. 

But the akuma didn’t charge at him, luminous pink eyes taking him in, a butterfly symbol coming to hover over her face before it left, as if disinterested. “He needs to be kicked down, little Agreste. He’s kicked so many down, even when they were at their lowest, haven’t you,” the akuma cooed with vile jeer, bending down to pat the mayor’s head. 

When Adrien took a brave step forward, willing to do what he can, warning, “Step away, akuma.” 

The akuma glanced his way, brow raised. She stood, head tilting to the side. “Akuma?” she repeated, “I am no akuma, I’m a fairy. And my thirteenth hour is coming to an end. But fear not, I will be back to see you again.” 

“Y-you don’t have to!” the mayor cried out. “I won’t cut the funding! T-the hospital will have its funds back! And more!” 

The fairy smiled, pleased. She dispersed into a glowing pink smoke and went out the window. When she was gone, the mayor sagged in relief, no longer tortured. Adrien followed after it, watching that smoke drift down into a crowd. He couldn’t see who the “fairy” was, but he did see a glowing butterfly drift away, then turned into a rush of white-pink-purple light, zipping away, way too fast for Adrien to follow. 

He frowned, realizing that Hawk Moth has returned, though he didn’t think it was his father... But an optimistic hope followed it. If Hawk Moth was back, Ladybug and Chat Noir will need to answer the call once more. 

They’ll be Ladybug and Chat Noir again! 

He’ll get his freedom! 

And he’ll win her heart properly, this time. 

This was going to work out after all, Adrien thought contently as Felix helped the mayor back to his feet behind him. 

.

.

.

Marinette gently moved the flowers about, making sure they were perfect. Nooroo floated near, helping her a little bit. He turned, seeing his magic return, coming to rest on Marinette’s shoulder, earning a soft smile. 

“Well done, little fairy,” Marinette praised as her miraculous, a gift from her Nonna (a little fairy for her fairy), glowed softly and the butterfly was gone. To the patient before, she reassured, “We got our funding back. Now you and everyone else that needs it will have it.” 

The patient made no comment, sleeping deeply and soundly, his warm green eyes now kept close. It was a blow to see her Papa like this, so still, near lifeless except for his slow breathing. 

She’s tried everything, but not even fairies will wake him up, Nooroo confirming that this is a force that not even his power can get a leg up on. 

“Just hold on a little further, Papa,” Marinette murmured, coming around and grasping his hand, seeing it start to go a little hollow, the bones far more defined than they should be. “I’ll find a way to wake you, I promise.” 


	12. Marinette Protection

Lady Blanche moved as quickly as she could, but even when her enhanced evasiveness and quick feet, Veste Jaune was hot on her heels, his trompo armed and ready. One single sting, and that’s all it would take for all of this to come to an end. The brooch would be taken, and with it, any hope of reviving and awakening her father. 

She slid across the floor, taking out her short cane, her pale, long ribbon rushing out. With a swing of her arm, it flew forward and wrapped around a gargoyle. Pulling at it, she swung forward, moving swiftly. She looked back just in time to see Veste Jaune throw his own trompo, following her. 

She ducked into an alley, stumbling in her rush, coming to face a dead end, with the Seine to the right of her. She considered going for it when Veste Jaune landed at the end, blue goggles turning to her. 

“I got you now, _Lady Blanche_ ,” he jeered, Sting at ready, diving at her. And headed straight for the Seine, meters away from where she stood, orange smoke dispersing around them. Lady Blanche gaped as the surprised bee hero came up out of the water, spitting it up. Before she could move, there was an orange blur that landed beside her. Surprised, she moved to hit the new figure away, only for them to duck under her attack. She caught sight of violet grey eyes before they dove close and picked her up, jumping high and carrying her far away, leaving the Bee behind as he was working his way out of the water. 

She was set down gentle, looking up to see a fox themed figure looming over her, playful icy eyes peering down at her. “Sorry for the scare, Lady Blanche.” 

She peered at him warily, not responding. 

He set one his hands behind his back and gave her a small bow. “Renagade, at your service.” 

“What?” she uttered.

“Surprising, I know. But, I owe a debt to you. I can’t work with you all the time, but if ever in a cinch, if able and near, I’ll assist you, Lady Blanche.” There was a warning beep and he gave her one last bow before hopping away. 

Lady Blanche stared after him, brow raised. 

Paris used to be a peaceful, she thought grimly, back when _she_ was the only miraculous holder... 


	13. Couple's First

It was odd when Marinette came his way, appearing as the new fox, Convixen, he believed she said once. Her eyes a little more purple, her hair looking more dark brown, and her pigtails and a few strands having white on them. Unlike how he’s seen her, she walked towards him with unnatural grace, easily balanced on a thin railing, staring down at him. 

She hopped down with ease, looking too comfortable in as the hero, her scarf moving behind her like they were tails. 

He thought back to his chats with her, how she always seemed to know more than she wanted to let on. 

“So,” she started off, stopping before him, her ears pointed towards him. “You ready?” 

It was in this moment that Felix found himself uncertain. Was he? There was no clear way for Marinette to get him up on a roof. And he was easily two heads taller than her. How is this going to work? Could her flute extend like Chat’s staff? 

“Felix?” 

“Yes, I am,” he answered warily. 

She cracked a grin, offering a dark glove hand. “It’ll be ok,” she said. “I won’t drop you. Though, just hold, just to be sure.” 

“Drop me?” he asked. 

He got his answer when Marinette _scooped him up_ and easily held him bridal style. He flailed, surprised and grabbed at her shoulders. “Just for a few seconds,” she reassured, then crouched down and _leapt high into the air_. In a single leap, she landed on the roof and set him down on his feet, not that Felix let go, holding her shoulders tightly. Marinette didn’t seem to mind, letting Felix ease into this change of scenery, patient as he slowly took in this new Paris.

“Its brighter than I anticipated,” he murmured, a little starstruck. 

“It is the city of lights,” she said, finally moving away from him to walk down the spine of the roof. Felix stumbled a little with the loss of his rock, and awkwardly followed. Marinette never got too far ahead, looking back often to make sure he was still there and ok. 

When he seemed comfortable enough on this roof, she offered, “We can go higher if you want.” 

“No, this, this height is fine,” he said, coming to stand beside her, looking over the city once more, a little enchanted. 

Marinette watched him, dazzled by the view, and cracked a slight grin, pleased.


	14. Fight

Trixx’s grin was growing as he watched the two stare down each other, scowls present on their faces, their gaze heated as they stood opposing each other. It was natural for this to happen. While they had their similarities, they were true opposites, and as true similar opposites, the harmony they had was bound to clash.

In this moment, the tension was building as the two stared down each other, like a dragon and tiger, unwilling to back down. 

It was Trixx who broke the stare off first, voicing, “He is your guest, Marinette.” 

That had them start, and Felix gave her a smug grin while Marinette narrowed her eyes. “As server of the tea, I make it _my way_. And honestly, you just need little to none on adding sugar.” 

“And as your guest, I have a right to make requests, and I request that you keep pouring. I’ll tell you when to stop.” 

“At this rate its going to be more sugar water than tea!” 

“It will still be tea, just with an added kick to it.” 

“No, it will be less than tea! I brought you over here to have some _real_ tea!” 

As Felix argued back with no real bite to his words, Trixx darted off to hang with Tikki, who gave him a slight pout for his situation, a little jealous that he got to hang out in the open with ease now. Still, she joked with Trixx, “Who would’ve thought Felix is a big fan of sugar.” 

“His carefully guarded secret,” Trixx agreed with a snicker. Though, that did offer why the blonde seemed to like Marinette so much. 

Sweet as sugar. 


	15. Frenemies

Ladybug dropped quietly down on the roof and crouched low, peeking over to watch the thugs below. Alix had put an alert up on the Ladyblog to notify that the Louvre was getting broken into, and was currently there, and knew that Ladybug was far more likely to get there than the police. 

It wasn’t a usual situation that she dealt with, but Ladybug was ready to settle this quickly as she could. 

As she brought out her yo-yo, ready to dive down and catch the robbers by surprise, there was a whisper in her ear, a soft tickle of warm breath brushing her neck. 

“Who’s trying to steal my caper?” 

She reacted, elbow lashing out to hit the target in his chest, only the cat lithely jumped a meter away, gazing at her with slight amusement and guarded wariness. 

She met his gaze with a glare, growling, “Phantom...” 

“Ladybug,” he returned with a nod, then turned his green eyes below. “So, what’s going on?” 

She glared at him, weighing her options before sighing. “They’re trying to break in and there’s a girl trapped inside.” His faux ear twitched. “You can help, or stay out of my way.” 

His smile turned mischievous. “You’re actually allowing me the option, well aware of what that could mean?” 

She pointed a finger at him, promising, “This won’t take me long, and when I’m done, I’m coming after your tail.” 

“You have to catch my tail first.” 

She didn’t bother to respond, dropping down as the thugs started to work on the lock. Landing quietly, she caught them off guard, her yo-yo sending one flying a little ways away and stunning them. Trying hard not to think about what Phantom may do while she dealt with this, she ducked and darted around the bigger bodies, tripping them up and going high over them. 

She landed wrong though, looking up in time to see one large man looming over her, a bat held high. Before he could bring it down, a dark body landed on top of him, sending him to the ground. Green eyes met her gaze and Phantom shrugged. “You looked like you were having fun without me.” 

“Just get in here,” she huffed, dodging another strike and grabbing his arm, flipped him over. She rose up and felt Phantom’s back press against her own, an oddly reassuring heat as she gazed around at the surrounding goons. They glanced over each other’s shoulders, eyes meeting and sharing a smirk. They party, a red and black blur rushing around the goons. 

Minutes later, they were on the ground, Ladybug working on tying them for the police. She was on the last one when she noticed a certain cat was gone. 

“Phantom Cat!” she shouted, growling. She popped open her yo-yo, checking to see how far the police are. They better get here soon, she’s got a cat to catch. 


	16. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little The Dragon Prince au.

There were many things Felix has been told about humanity. Humans were lesser beings, all fueled by an inner darkness, their capability for dark magic could be grasped at their fingertips. They used other life for their own gain, looked out for only themselves. It was them that fed the darkness of this world.

And the first time he met Marinette, traveling with the first dark dragon, Felix can say yes, they had to be to corrupt the purity of a dragon. To brainwash it to believe that it's true name was Plague. No doubt this dragon was corrupted to be the bane of elves and dragons. By all accounts, it should be a beast of pure evil, causing death and rupture in his wake.

"Ack! Plagg! I was sleeping."

Felix opened his eyes, looking down at the human, a tired wince on her face, the dreaded black beast himself flopped over her stomach, stretching like a hat and looking far too content. Marinette struggled to shove the young dark dragon off but Plagg wasn't budging. Noticing Felix was awake, Marinette called out, "A little help?"

The moon elf let out an absent hum, considering it. She was the reason the dark beast hatched. She insisted that he lived. She was the one who wanted to try and uproot the world...

The no was just about to slip put when the reason Marinette was alive awoke with a trill, the dragon princess that hatched alongside Plagg and immediately imprinted on Marinette began to stirred, bright blue eyes looking over to them. The sun dragon princess let out a low growl at Plagg, displeased that he was trying to hog Marinette.

Before the princess could touch the dark beast, Felix dropped down, trying to knudge Plagg off with the side of his blade. The least amount of contact the princess had with the dark beast, the better.

Plagg hissed and growled, but between Marinette and Felix, the dragon relented and wiggled off, huffing. Satisfied, Tikki rolled over and snuggled up against Marinette.

"Thanks," Marinette said, peering at Felix flatly.

"You’re welcome!" he chirped.

Rolling her eyes, she dragged her pack over and leant on it, absently petting both dragons. “So," she started, “What sort of dragon do you think Plagg was?"

"He's a dark dragon."

"He was something else before that. You said so yourself."

Felix sighed, sending a glance to Plague. Honestly, he doesn't know what Plagg was before. Dark magic had twisted up and reformed Plagg in his egg, making him unique to all other dragons Felix has seen. By his behavior, largely detached but clings to who he loves, Felix was tempted to say that Plague used to be a moon dragon. Or worse, he used to be a star dragon, the rarest, wisest, and purest of all dragons. The thought had Felix fume before he let it go. He opted to guess, "Moon dragon."

"Hear that?" Marinette teased, rustling Plagg’s fur. “You could be in charge of Felix if you're actually a moon dragon."

Plagg opened up one luminous green eye, gazing at Felix playfully. Plagg growled, _"Jump in a river."_

Felix ignored him. "I'm surprised you need me to clarify since you're the mage he hatched him."

"I'm not a mage," Marinette sighed. “I'm just a baker's daughter."

"That doesn't change that you performed magic."

"I just touched the eggs! Not even on purpose!" She slouched with a sigh. “Before you go insisting I'm a dark mage, I'm not. I don't want to be. All I wanted was to become a successful seamstress, make enough to leave the castle, and maybe marry the chancellor's son, if I was lucky enough to catch his eye. And one day, own a hamster."

"A hamster."

"I don't know why all this happened, adopted by dragons and kidnapped by an elf."

"Temporary comrade."

"Still kidnapping. I'm, I'm not a dark mage. I don't have any magic to use."

"That's not true." Before Marinette could protest, Felix continued, "And... yes, it's not dark magic that you're associated with. All creatures, humans included, are born with a connection to one of the six primal sources. Humans though have the weakest connection. At most, it has a loose influence of your personality, who you are, but it doesn't govern you. You humans can find ways to exist and thrive, unbound and unrestricted. We elves though, we're limited and bound to our element, and on the off chance we're outside of it... it won't be ideal for us.

"You still have an elemental connection, even weak as it is, I can sense it." He shifted, feeling a little awkward to reveal this to a human. But Marinette peered at him, enraptured and curious. For a moment, Felix really thought about it, about standing in a human’s place, born into the world and lacking a strong connection to it. He wondered if the trade off was worth it. 

They could live anywhere, adapt to any element, unbound. And yet, they lacked a place to truly belong. Lacked a connection to the world, lacked knowing what they were. 

Perhaps in some way, dark magic was a desperate means to form a connection with the world. Humans say its to help them survive, but the trade off that can be made... 

Felix dismissed those thoughts, and continued, his voice soft and even. “I sense your connection to the sun.” 

“The sun?” she echoed, “Isn’t that, all fire and rage?”

He snorted. “That’s only one side of the sun’s energy you know. That doesn’t define the whole. Like all other sources, there are many sides and factors to a primal source. Those tied to the sun aren’t all fire and fury, they’re warmth, love, life, providers, guides, leaders. Those of the sun are beacons in the dark, they build and assist, they draw people in like moths, and they’re bringers of change. They’re known to be fierce, but that doesn’t define all. Sometimes, there are gentle flames among the fires, flames that warm and secure.”

Marinette smiled slightly, pleased with what she heard. Tikki seemed to preen beside her, coming to affectionately nudge her. 

Marinette returned it, her smile growing warmer. “I guess we’re two suns, huh Tikki? And two moons.” 

Plagg yawned. 

As Marinette cooed over the two dragons, Felix watched, keeping quiet as he observed her, analyzing once more the curious human before him. He did wonder if she would bring a change, finding warmth and love with the first dark dragon, and winning the love the the dragon princess. 

There was something on the horizon here. And Felix didn’t know if he wanted to know what it was, what change is coming. For now, he’ll keep to his duty, he’ll see Tikki home and back to where she belongs. And afterwards with Marinette, well, he’ll see what’s decided then. 

For a human isn’t welcomed back. They’re not wanted back, even if the human has the princess’ favor. If it comes to it... Felix got up and headed back to the tree, resettling on his branch. That was a matter for the future when they got to that point. 


	17. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight continuation/prequelish to the previous chapter.

In the darkest of night, when the moon was full, that was when moon elves were at their highest of power. They could challenge the perception of the world, be invisible to searching eyes, can make people second guess what they see and think they see. Like the moon, appearing and disappearing, they master of deception, misdirection, and illusion. 

A moon elf should be undetectable to any during a full moon. And yet, staying still as he was, hidden from sight, one human stopped in the long empty hall, turning her bright blue eyes upon him. 

For a second, Felix feared that she did see him. That she did know that he was there. 

But he watched and waited, her expression remained unchanging, though her brow furrowed just a little. 

A sensitive human then, sensitive to the magic near her, able to pick up activity but not quite able to place it. 

A rare gift among them, he deemed. 

Deciding that there was nothing there in the hall with her, she continued on her way, adjusting her bag. Slowly and quietly, Felix followed, partly from curiosity and partly from a natural pull. A silent command to his nature, his core, his primal instinct. 

A must to follow the sun. 

He stopped and silently berated himself. 

The only magic humans knew and touched was dark magic. Even her, with traces of sun gleaming from her core and his own core called out in response to her faint inner light; that light can easily be dark, tainted, and quick to blind him if he wasn’t careful. 

And she wasn’t his objective. An egg was stolen, an egg had to found and reclaimed. Somewhere here in this castle was the dragon princess. She can’t be left here in human clutches, he needed to find her. 

But as the girl reached the end of the hall and turned away, disappearing from sight, the atmosphere seemed to shift for him, leaving the hallway darker than it was before. After a few seconds of being torn, he moved to follow her once more. She possibly knew something, he told himself. Sensitive to magic, perhaps she was involved with magic. 

Perhaps she could take him to the egg. 

Or so he was telling himself as he trailed after her.


	18. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thief au.

If ever asked what was his passion, Felix can happily answer that he was a magician and into magic tricks. 

Not only was it true, it got people to leave him alone quickly. No one was interested in magic. It was an over dramatic splendor, media have portrayed it as a joke, one less desirable mastered to get attention. 

But fools like those thought too small. 

The work of a magician was the work of a mastermind. They were true illusionists, they knew how to keep attention elsewhere, how to play people. And that was what sort of magician Felix was. One who played people well, knew just what to do to get what he wanted. Everyone was a game, an instrument to play; it just took a little time to figure them out. 

And some were far, far easier than others. 

Chloe Bourgeois for example, the easiest to play, Felix didn’t even need to show himself to play her. Seated so high up her own high horse, he could even stand in plain sight and be overlooked. Chloe saw what she wanted to see. She heard what she wanted to hear. And she did whatever she wanted to do. And for Felix to get what he wanted, it was a simple, easy matter to not be what Chloe wanted to see. And dressed in a simple white Jagged Stone shirt, jeans, and a black cap covering his blond hair, he’d be one of the least interesting people in her peripheral vision. 

His initial plan was to simply right in and slip inside, right under her nose. And she had, unwittingly, made this task far easier by hosting this party. He slipped with the crowd, moving like he belonged, sending sparing glances her way from where stood on top of the foyer, her attention elsewhere. 

He allowed a small smile. 

She as none the wiser. 

No one looked his way when he went to the elevator, no one stopped him as he headed to her room. With his cap tugged down with eye holes for him to look through, he started his search around her dresser. 

The Graham de Vanilly family had a long, long history as jewelers. Much of the prized accessories known today were of their craft. And not all of their craft had been so readily shared. The Bourgeois family, who historically stripped Paris away from a knight known as Darkblade, was a family with a long history of crookedness and tricks. 

This family had been charmed by their craft, and it can’t be said in full certainty that they obtained some of their work honestly. 

The one specific piece Felix wanted to find was Blue against Nightwings, a bracelet made by his ancestor, famously known as Bluebird of Happiness. She had many upon many lovely pieces but that had been one of the most prized possessions of the Graham de Vanilly creations. They had held onto jealously but a convenient meeting with the Bourgeois to make a deal a few centuries ago and well, it had disappeared upon them leaving. 

They had wealth and political power, and distance. 

For a long time, there was a struggle to prove their theft; till Felix could be here to simply reclaim it. And knowing Chloe, she won’t realize its gone till it was too late… well, if she ever did even realize it was gone. The Bourgeois family had deep corruption to them, but they were a crafty family that knew how to play people well. 

As of today, well, Felix can say that it's an old line that should come to an end, unable to match their ancestors’ prowess. 

But that was a Bourgeois problem, currently, his problem was trying to find the bracelet. Where would Chloe keep it? It wasn’t in her jewelry box with every single boring diamond accessory she had. It wasn’t on her jewelry stand, gleaming in the light, awaiting to be admired. Where… 

Felix paused at the vanity, by chance, he lifted up the lid, looked down, and made a face. There it was. Tossed into her vanity drawer like a piece of junk. 

“Nice to know one of our greatest creations is here collecting dust,” he muttered dryly, picking it up and wiping the dust off it. It gleamed in under his touch, the sapphires bright and full of life. He took a moment to admire Bluebird’s work, smiling slightly at the luminous craft, back with its old owner— 

The door busted open, startling Felix and he quickly slipped the bracelet into his pocket, looking up to see the surprised blue gaze of the local hero, Ladybug, staring right at him with a clear gape. By those sharp eyes, Felix knew immediately that she knew he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Who are you?” 

He grimaced. The Parisian heroes had seemed to be a fanciful tale when they had reached London, the classic day to day villains to face, the silly costumed heroes that really loved animals, and a magical power that restored all damage done. It seemed too outrageous to Felix personally. But, arriving in Paris, getting a chance to see this as an actuality and not some glorified tale; it left this magician wary. 

This was actual magic. This was strange and different something no one seemed to know about. And curious and uncertain, Felix observed and noted and learned what he could. 

While he didn’t fully know how their powers worked, he knew enough to know that Ladybug was not the one he wanted to face right now. She was the dangerous one in the duo. She was a schemer like him, and while he wasn’t sure if it was her power or not, she knew how to work things into her favor, and thus far, she always won.

But Felix was a schemer as well. He was a magician, a master of illusion and tricks, and all magicians knew the art of misdirection. 

With the bracelet safely tucked away, Felix let his hands come up and quickly moved up the mask to show off a sheepish smile. 

“Woah, sorry, um, I wanted to give Chloe a little scare,” he said awkwardly, hoping she’d by the fib. 

Her brow furrowed, her lips moving to murmur a question, one Felix barely heard but could’ve sworn he heard, “Adrien?” 

Before he can really consider his cousin potentially knowing a hero, there was a stomp of coming feet, heavy and fast, and it jolted Ladybug to life. She startled him once more when she dove forward, suddenly in his space, close enough for him to see patterns in her eyes. A gloved hand was on his wrist and he was pulled to the side, just in time to avoid the chrome baton that came flying at them, ramming itself right into the vanity mirror and breaking it. 

“That’s bad luck,” Ladybug chanted, gently pushing Felix away as Chat prowled into the room, glowing green eyes locked onto her. On his leg was a green eyed bear, controlling the cat hero? 

Ladybug rushed out onto the balcony and Chat followed, not even noticing Felix. 

Chloe came after them, shrieked, “My vanity!” and she followed them with a roar, Felix staying still the whole time, watching as she raced past. As the trio duked it out on the balcony, he eased his way out, leaving the chaos behind him happily, chaos he didn’t need to be apart of. He had what mattered, after all. Felix spared a fast look around before taking out the bracelet, smiling down at it. 

It was time to take this home where it belonged.


	19. Trust

Despite his best efforts, the thief was eventually caught. Not literally speaking, of course, but in the sense that Ladybug discovered his intent in Paris. And like any goody two shoes hero, she was going to stop him from his thieving.

And what Felix thought would become annoyances to his outings actually became fun.

Not only was he going toe to toe with an actual hero, she was possibly the only residential mastermind in all of Paris. It was actually a challenge to get out of her traps and any effort she made to catch him, and catch him, she caught him often, though wasn’t always able to hold onto him for long. 

It sent a thrill through him, finding someone to be his equal, to challenge him both mentally and reflexively. She kept him on his toes and he kept her on high alert. It was a tense game between them. To a point Felix cared more for this game than the gems he wanted to reclaim for his family. Not that he would tell his mother, but so long as a night was spenting engaging with Ladybug, whether he won a prize or not, Felix was fine. Wasn’t upset. This play with her was becoming enough. 

Falling into routine, when he spotted her on a roof, he was quick to dart away, already ready to keep ahead when she pursued. 

Only, hopping onto another roof, he found himself without a hunter. Looking back, he saw Ladybug just sitting down, shoulders sagging, arms wrapped around her knees and her cheek set upon them. 

For most thieves, they’d keep well away seeing their usual pursuer like this. It could be a trap or their pursuer just wasn’t in the game today, allowing them an easy night. 

Felix wasn’t most thieves. 

And after a moment of contemplation, he drew near the hero. All she gave him was a wary glance but stayed still, having enough trust to not rise and move away. Felix settled beside her, seeing the gleam of one of her earrings from the city lights. 

“No game tonight?” he asked.

She let out a little snort. “I knew it was a game to you.” 

“You actually made it fun.” 

She hummed, closing her eyes, going quiet. 

Felix eyed her from the corner of his eyes, taking note that she was relaxed, and with her eyes closed, guard down. She was trusting him. Most wouldn’t with a thief. And while Felix wasn’t like most thieves, his code of honor was a flimsy one. His eyes flickered to her earring once more, curious than wanting. With a sigh, he turned away, leaving her be and looking out at the city of lights laid out before them. 

Quietly, she asked beside him, “What do you do when you’re tired?” 

“You sleep,” he answered simply. 

“And when you can’t?”

“Stop thinking.” 

“And when you can’t?” 

“Then I’d say you’re a loss cause and you just need to wait till you pass out.”

She snorted, cracking her blue eyes open. “Gee, thanks.” 

“Your welcome.” Amusement aside, he persisted, offering, “For real though, it sounds like you need help?” 

“There’s just... a lot going on.” 

“With Chat?” 

She sighed. “Its not just Chat. Its... rough as a civilian right now. And there’s a lot going on. And...” She felt alone and overwhelmed, uncertain if she truly can share her burdens. “I’m tired.” 

“Well, I suppose I can hold off my thieving for the night.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Any time, Ladybug.” 

They sat together on that roof, Ladybug gradually relaxing and dozing off from where she sat, curled up on herself. Felix sat near, eyes on the city, keeping vigilance. At least, for tonight, he can keep a look out so she can sleep. 

This wasn’t going to become a norm though and that’ll have to made clear once she woke up more rested. Then their game was back on. But for tonight, she can trust him.


	20. Revelations

When Adrien finally won his battle to go to school, and Felix was being sent to join him. Of all things Felix expected, it wasn't how quickly Adrien was making friends. He approached everyone like he already knew them. Knew just what to say to win them over, earning quick friendship and welcome from them. 

And all Felix could wonder was _how_. 

He had been isolated his whole life like Felix. He’s been given a series of things to master and uphold his future. Socializing and making connections was not either of their forte. They weren’t taught to make real connections. Real connections could be dangerous. 

Felix knew this. He accepted having few in his life and just prioritizing family over all others. _Though, a small part of him can’t deny a want to make those connections. The warmth of friendship, a smile directed at him, a real true connection between him and another that was often unrealistically portrayed in books and movies, friendships people dreamed of having_. Only his father strict words came back to whisper in Felix’s ear and he pushed those flimsy desires down. 

And yet, watching Adrien laugh and mingle, working the crowd around him, looking and _feeling_ like he belonged and was fully accepted and embraced... it left a sour taste in Felix’s mouth. 

It got worse when people started to approach him about Adrien. 

“Oh! You’re _Adrien’s_ cousin! You must love having such a cool cousin!” 

“So, as _Adrien’s_ cousin, do you know if he modeled in any movies?” 

“Are you a model too like _Adrien_?” 

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

_**Adrien.** _

It was kind of worse being here than back in London where Adrien was a famous model. Felix had people come to him with false friendships in hopes of seeing Adrien, how _Adrien_ was the only thing they truly cared about him, and not Felix himself. 

And now, being here, getting to see Adrien _get along_ with so many... and him often overlooked unless it was about learning more about _Adrien_. 

_He was reaching a fast boiling point._

“You will blow soon.”

He had a start, turning around to see girl behind him, dressed in purple and white, staring at him with curious, soft violet eyes. Blinking at her, he uttered, “What?” 

She approached him quietly, graceful, almost... ethereal. 

“I felt your anger,” she said, coming to stop a ways from him, gazing up him, looking into his eyes, seeing more than Felix would ever initially would like to share. “Its starting to leak past the bottle.” 

“How would you...”

She simply smiled, patient and gentle. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He frowned. He didn’t even know who this was? He didn’t even know _what_ she was. Was she a fairy? A figment of his imagination? Was he going mad? 

“Breathe,” she prompted, a whisper in the air. 

Curiously, he did so. He took a deep breath and let it lose. She stood by quietly, watching him, waiting for him to calm down. Somehow, someway, the anger he felt eased away, dulling, calming till it burnt to dying embers. 

“Your anger and jealousy,” she started off. “Its not good to keep that bottled up inside of you, to let it fester. It will explode, and it will be messy.”

“You don’t even know my situation,” he said. 

“I don’t. But I know that’s what usually happens. And sometimes the damage done is... hard to fix.” 

He lent against the wall, turning to eye her, give a second look, taking her in. “Are you... a fairy?” 

She smiled, not answered. 

“Fine, keep your secrets.” 

He was rewarded with a laugh. “I’m Lady Blanche. If you are in need to let out that steam, I can help you. If you want a change, I can help you.” 

“How?” 

She lifted her hand, uncurling fingers to reveal a glowing butterfly, one Felix felt a pull towards, a soothing warmth that he wanted to cup and hold. “Accept this butterfly, and you’ll have your heart’s desires.” 

He moved to do so, thinking of the _acceptance_ he could have. How he could be _first_ , how it won’t be about _Adrien_ anymore. But before he could touch the still insect, he paused and resisted. He didn’t know what this Lady Blanche was. Why she would help him, or what or how this butterfly could answer his wants. And when his hands fell away reluctantly, the butterfly fluttered off, coming to land on her hair instead. Felix was uncertain how to feel, there was no relief from resisting, and the unease with this didn’t go away. 

Lady Blanche stayed at ease though, peering at him with gentle eyes, considering him, thoughtful. She offered, “I can offer advise instead.” His attention stayed on her, and she said, “For the connection you want, you need an open mind. I know you want the acceptance, but a part of you is quick to be defensive, to shut them out, quick to assume. If you truly want that friendship, you need to change up your behavior; all change starts with you.” 

She gave him one last smile, then slipped away, as quietly as she came. When Felix followed, he found no sight of her. He frowned, curious and pensive. Change starts with him. 

He could hear laughter bouncing off the halls, no doubt Adrien easily working the crowd, knowing what to say to appeal and tickle them. With a breath, Felix headed their way, gazing down at said crowd, considering what was before him. The majority was around Adrien, who beamed away like a kid as Christmas, happy to have so many around him. Felix gazed around each one, his eyes coming to linger on two that weren’t exactly in the crowd. Two short girls, one wearing dark attire with snakes on her arms and bright pink hair, the other with dark pigtails, light pink pants, and a blazer set comfortably on her shoulders. Neither looked to interested in being there.

And that was the best chance Felix would try. 

They turned at his approach, one wary, the other curious. He offered a small smile, greeting, “Hello, I’m Felix Graham de Vanily.” 

Change was risky, a chance, a gamble. It is not easy and never will be. But if he was so unhappy and desired things to be different, it would have to start with him. And as one of the girls offered him a big smile, Felix found himself feeling hopeful. 


	21. Pride

If ever asked, Felix can confirmed that what they played is a delicate game of cat and mouse. 

Though, he can’t quite say which of the two was the cat in this game, and who was the mouse. Between them, Lady Nuit was the actual cat. But it was Felix who actually pursued her while she raced to be out of his reach; though she did turn around sometimes to tease him, get close and literally dance out of his reach. 

It was frustrating, and bruised his pride a little. 

Even knowing that Lady Nuit had the advantage with that magical ring she wore, he found himself long confirmed that he could easily go toe to toe with any magical user. He didn’t need a miraculous to be on their level, and he can smugly declare that he caught even the elusive Lady Nuit off guard a lot. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

No matter how good he was, she could leap farther, could blend into the shadows of night, could see where he could struggle, and if she ever did want to, could easily overpower him. He’s seen Gloria easily flip a mind controlled Gorilla that was sent charging at her. The dainty ladybug hero, besting his cousin’s giant of a bodyguard. 

And Lady Nuit was supposed to be her equal, but with destructive power. 

Felix always had to remind himself of that whenever he followed the Lady on the rooftops. And the interviews Gloria humored, always quick to remind everyone to be cautious of the black cat that turned away from her. Lady Nuit was powerful and dangerous. And a true cat burglar. Heartless in her selective help, and never where she should be. 

Despite the logic behind being cautious, unease has long since left Felix, and all that remained was determination, slight irritation, and slight intrigue. Part of him wondered how capable she’d be without the ring. Will he ever have the pleasure to see and try? What was the ring and what was her? 

Movement on the horizon snapped Felix out of his thoughts, and he focused, seeing the glint of turquoise of Lady Nuit’s eyes against the black shadows. He stayed still, watching the small speck of color move, trying to see if she saw him or not. She told him once that he was a better actor than her, but she knew how to pretend, act natural when she noticed trouble. 

He was to proceed with the assumption that she knows he’s there. 

Dressed in far more black than her, no hints of yellow or turquoise like her, he moved swiftly over the roofs, staying as low as possible. For now, Lady’s attention was elsewhere. Quietly, he came up behind her, standing on a higher roof, watching her peek into one window, attention fully inside. One ear twitched towards him and Felix instinctively took a few steps back, trying to stay hidden though it was a pointless effort. 

He’s pursued her enough to know that she officially knows he’s there. 

Though it seems he wasn’t worth focusing on as she continued on her way, silently moving along the building’s edge. He watched her curiously, jumping onto the same building, shadowing her. He paused to find an empty corner, no Lady Nuit in sight. 

“Its not a good night to try and herd this cat.” 

His head shot up to Lady Nuit perched above him, her pupils needle thin against the Parisian light that glowed upon her, adding yellows and orange on her black mask, her eyes looking more chartreuse with the warm colors. 

He straightened, narrowing his eyes at her as he pulled down the cowl. “You should learn that I’m not going to be so easily dissuaded.” 

“Nor a cat so easy to catch.” She got up and stretched, languid, like he wasn’t something she feared. He could see her still watching, wary but not nervous. 

He considered what to do next. They were now face to face, with her having the literal high ground and not in a mood to humor the game tonight. So what mouse was she pursuing then? “What’s in here?” he asked. 

Her belt tail twitched, and a slight tension came to her body. 

“What are you after?” he pushed. 

“Stealing an heirloom. Just like you... Or are you still after that ring?” 

He gave her a flat look. 

She was equally unamused. “I’m very tempted to just return it.” 

“I would very much like it back,” he said. Part of him would miss this game, but it only started because he walked in on her stealing the ring he stole from his uncle. As much as he liked to swipe and add to their collection, that was one of the two essentials. 

He definitely would like it back. 

Though, he was a tad surprised. “You didn’t sell it?” 

“I don’t sell what I grab.” 

“You collect then.” 

“In a sense,” she answered vaguely. He eyed her, brow raised. Interesting. She quickly continued before he could ask more. “Either way, I can return that ring to you. We had fun, but this has got to end.” 

“Why?” 

Her eyes flickered with playful exaggeration. “You don’t want to end it?” 

He joined her on the higher level, tired of staring up at her, a lot more satisfied to be staring down. “A part of me can confess that it has been fun. Its not often I meet an equal in this game.” 

She laughed at that. “I don’t know about equal...” 

He raised a brow. “Because of your ring?” 

“Because you don’t need a ring.” She admitted, “That’s a little scary.” 

He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the slight flare of satisfaction he felt. He continued, “You’ve kept it interesting. I will miss that.” He glanced to the cityscape, taking in the shapes of the building against the light, the illumination of the lit windows, making certain buildings shine against the glow of Paris. “I am still curious for why you collect, in a sense.” 

“That will have to remain a mystery,” she said simply. 

Felix moved to reply, only to have a start when there was a flash of silver in front of him. He grabbed at it instinctively, finding his family heirloom in his palm, officially returned to him. He looked up and Lady Nuit was gone, no sign of her around. 

He curled his fingers around it, squeezing it, feeling the warm metal against his palm, torn. It was back. It was finally back.

And the game was over with. 

...For tonight. 

There was a mystery with Lady Nuit, begging to be uncovered. Nor could he simply allow her to end things like this. He was in a little too deep now, far too invested. “See you next time, Lady Nuit.”


End file.
